


Miles High

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Mentioned Sexual Content, Mile High Club, flight, not Delta airlines, taking flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Alec hates flying, but he can tolerate it when Magnus is beside him.





	Miles High

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain takes me to the furthest edge with these prompts. Oh well...
> 
> Word: Flight

_“Flight 320 is now boarding. Flight 320 is now boarding. We ask all veterans or those needing assistance to come to the front, and please wait…”_ The voice droned on and on about the flight procedures, but at least they were finally talking.

Alec rolled his neck after laying on the floor for several delayed hours. The position was not one he would prefer to be in for much longer, let alone for the time it took to get on the place. He took the time for them to call out seat numbers to loosen all his joints and remind himself to breathe.

He hated flying. There was no point when you had a car that was perfectly fine and capable of taking two people across the country to meet your parents – at least, that’s how he tried pleading his case to his boyfriend.

“Oh, we’re boarding?” Speak of the man. Magnus slid up to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek before bending down to grab his things. He didn’t have a problem flying, but he was used to it. Just looking at a plane made Alec nervous. Magnus’ hand squeezed his. “You’re thinking too hard.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, only slightly relieved.

Their section was finally called and they waited and waited until finally they were able to take their seats. Not soon after they were pulling out of the gate, then up in the air in no time. Alec would never admit that he jerked his hand onto Magnus’ thigh for support, but it was a nice comfort at the time. When they leveled out and were able to move around, Alec could finally breathe easier.

They had two hours to kill. Two hours.

Alec could take a nap. He could read the hand-outs that no one ever read. Ever. He could stare aimlessly out the window to forget how time worked. That’s what he did for the first few minutes.

He was torn from his thoughts when a hand slipped onto his thigh, massaging his tense flesh. “Everything okay?”

Alec nodded, unable to look away from what Magnus was doing, or rather, heading towards. The smirk that tugged on Magnus’ lips oozed confidence and control.

“Are you sure?”

Alec hissed when his hand met its mark. They were on a plane – a very, _very_ public plane. And Magnus knew all too well that Alec could not control what noises came from him.

 _“Magnus.”_ Alec hoped the name hadn’t sounded as whiny as he intended.

Apparently, it was. Magnus’ always bright eyes darkened considerably with what could only be labeled as unadulterated lust. His ringed hand worked skillfully around the building bulge in his pants, drawing Alec into a near frenzy. Alec’s blood boiled loud into his ears – then it stopped. Magnus’ hand was gone and he was unbuckling his seat.

“I’m going to use the restroom.” Then he left with a wink.

 _Oh,_ Alec realized, scrambling to get his seatbelt undone too without drawing too much attention to himself. It didn’t matter – not really. It would help pass the time anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
